


Little Boy Lost

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has been living alone in the woods for a long time now, but one day while he's in the woods near his home everything changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrankyWhenProvoked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/gifts).



Mark had been out in the woods near his house when he saw the boy, lost obviously, coming towards him. He watched with a smile as he approached, breathing in slowly, letting the human's scent wash over him. Even covered in dirt the boy is beautiful, and Mark wants him. He approaches slowly, as not to scare the boy, 13 years old at the oldest if he's correct.

“Can you help me?” the boy asks, shivering a little. The sun has began to set, and the air has a chill to it. “I'm lost, and... I don't know where to go.”

“Of course,” Mark says with a smile on his face. “Why don't you come to my house to warm up, then we'll try and get you home.” The boy's face crumbles at those words, and Mark gives a concerned look. “You do, have a home, don't you...” he trails off, waiting for the boy to state his name.

“Colin, my name is Colin. And no, not anymore. My family is gone, the fire...”

“My name is Mark Sheppard, but you can call me Mark,” he says, giving a sympathetic nod. He had seen the fires that a recent lightning storm hard produced, had smelled the charred remains. A part of him was filled with glee though, as if Colin had no family, there would be no one to come look for him and Mark could do what he wanted with the boy. His mind made up Mark lead the boy towards his home, walking inside, closing and locking the door behind them.

Mark moves towards the couch, stopping to face Colin. He smiles as the boy watches him nervously, crooking a finger slowly, motioning the nervous boy over to the couch. As soon as Colin sits down he comes next to him, whispering in his ear, "There's nothing to be scared about, I don't bite."

Colin swallows hard, eyes locked on his face.

"Unless you ask nicely," he continues, his accented voice dripping with dark promise.

Colin grows hard at those words, though he's also terrified as he realizes just what he's sitting next to. "You're a werewolf, aren't you, Mr. Sheppard?"

Mark laughs, licking his lips before he speaks, "And you're a little lost boy who found himself on my doorstep. Whatever am I going to do with you?"

Colin gasps a little, trying to figure out if he could escape if he needed to, but he doesn't see any way past the werewolf. "Please don't hurt me."

Mark shakes his head with a laugh, resting his hand on Colin's knee, slowly running it up the boy's thigh, "Don't plan on hurting you, Little One."

Before Colin can say a word Mark is leaning towards him, cupping his cheek in his palm, kissing him slowly. He gives a little whimper of protest when the werewolf pulls away, but then makes a startled noise when Mark stands, picking him up and carrying farther into the house towards the bedroom. 

"Undress, Boy," Mark orders, slowly stripping as he watches the boy comply, fear and lust warring for dominance on Colin's face. 

As soon as they both are naked he shoves Colin down onto the bed, hands moving almost too roughly over his body. 

"I've never..." Colin says, a blush covering his face.

"Oh I know, I could smell that," Mark says with a rough laugh. "Could smell how innocent, how pure you were the moment I laid my eyes on you. Gonna take care of that."

Colin's eyes widen, he's nervous and scared and at the same time more turned on than he can ever remember being. He gives a confused little sound when Mark's hand moves between his legs, shoving them apart before he feels the tip of the werewolf's fingers brushing at his ass.

“Never been touched, not even by yourself, Little One. This is going to be fun.”

Colin’s eyes don't leave Mark's face as the man teases his rim. 

Mark gets a thoughtful look on his face, climbing off the bed and walks over to the nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of lube, “Gonna have to get you all nice and wet for me, your body won't do it, yet.”

“Yet? What do you mean by that?”

Mark laughs, climbing back onto the bed, leaning in to whisper into Colin’s ear, “After I turn you your body will do this for me naturally.”

“You're going to turn me? But you said you don't bite.”

“Unless I’m asked, and you WILL be asking me by the time I have finished.”

Colin shook his head a little in denial, a moan falling from his mouth as the werewolf began to work his fingers into him, slowly stretching him open. He looked down when he felt something nudging against his leg, blushing when he realized it was the man's cock. He knew that the werewolf was planning on fucking him, but seeing the large, hard cock made him tremble with fear and anticipation.

“Shh, don't worry, Little One, let me take care of you,” Mark whispers into his ear, bringing his free hand to wrap around Colin’s cock, slowly stroking him to full hardness.

Colin bites his lip, closing his eyes in pleasure. He isn't sure how long it takes, but soon his body is trembling with want and he feels the werewolf remove his fingers. “No, don't stop,” he whines.

“Gonna give you something even better,” Mark promises, moving between Colin’s legs, lining his cock up with the boy's hole. He pushes forward, not pausing until he's fully inside the boy's body, only then going still. 

Colin feels like he's being torn in two, and he clutches the sheets into his hands. A few tears of pain roll down his cheeks, but Mark leans in to kiss them away. Colin gasps in pain and pleasure when Mark begins to move.

Mark doesn't take things slow, doesn't give the boy time to adjust, fucking him hard and fast until Colin is screaming. “That's it, Little One, that's a good boy. Take it so good,” he whispers, mouthing along Colin’s neck and shoulder.

“Yes, yes, oh god,” Colin moans, not even aware he's speaking. The pain has vanished and all he is feeling is pleasure, the werewolf's body covering his completely, Mark's weight almost comforting.

Mark grins, a little deviously, but Colin did say yes after all. He bites down hard, breaking the skin, marking Colin as his. He brings his wrist to his mouth and bites himself, bringing the dripping appendage to Colin’s lips, “Drink.”

Colin’s eyes are wide, but he does as he's told, swallowing the werewolf's blood as he feels something enter him. He can feel it, something near the base of Mark's cock, growing larger, and when Colin tries to pull away he gives a pained whimper.

“We're tied together, Little One. I can't pull out until my knot goes down.” Mark's voice is smug, and he laps at the rapidly healing bite on Colin’s neck. He shudders in ecstasy, spilling deep into Colin’s body.   
“Such a good boy, good little mate,” he whispers.

“I'm your mate?” Colin asks, a little confused.

Mark just grins, wrapping his hand around Colin’s cock once more, distracting the boy from over thinking. He practically growls into Colin's ear, “Come for me, Little One.”

Colin can't hold back, and he comes, clenching tightly around Mark's cock.

“Shit, that's it, that's a good boy,” Mark groans, still coming, the feeling driving him mad. 

By the time Mark pulls out Colin has passed out from pleasure. Mark goes and gets a wet rag, washing them down before he climbs in bed next to his mate. There's a smile on his face when he smells Colin’s scent change from human to werewolf, and by the sweet scent he now carries he knows that he was right, that Colin is an omega now. 

He pulls Colin against his chest, plotting to get the boy pregnant as soon as he hits his first heat.


End file.
